Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for processing a video stream and producing a framed video stream.
Description of the Related Technology
When capturing a video stream of a subject in a scene, framing the scene effectively, for example to produce an aesthetically pleasing composition of the scene, may be difficult, especially if the subject is in motion. For example, the camera operator may not move the camera smoothly, and may be unable to track accurately the object's motion. A preview of the video stream may be available to the user while capturing the video stream but this may be of limited use, for example if bright light is incident on a camera preview screen, or if the camera is held such that the screen is not easily visible.
In addition, objects may not always be present in a video stream. For example, an object may exit an area being filmed, or may be obscured by another object.
A method is required for improving the automatic framing of a video stream.